A prospective, double-blind, randomized clinical trial to determine whether folic acid, vitamin B6, and vitamin B12 will reduce the levels of homocysteine in patients suffering non-disabling cerebral infarction, to prevent recurrent cerebral infarction, and reducing the risk of myocardial infarction and fatal coronary artery disease. This study will test whether pharmacologic doses of certain vitamin supplements reduce the recurrence of cerebral infarction and/or myocardial infarction, and whether the reduction of primary and secondary endpoints is associated with reduction of fasting plasma homocysteine levels.